


Protective

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [153]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Misha, M/M, Protective Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a hurt!Misha and protective!Richard fic? Maybe Misha has a eating disorder or he gets hurt by someone or had an accident on set? It could be anything. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Misha hadn’t meant to get hurt. It was an accident. But now he was holding a pack of ice to his arm, trying to keep the swelling down.

Richard was stuck by his side throughout the day, getting Misha things, or staying close to him.

“You need something else? Just say the word.” Richard said.

“Thanks Richard.” Misha murmured, a soft smile on his face. “But I’m good for now.”

“Alright.” Richard said, staying close to Misha, making sure that he would have what he wanted when he wanted something.

By the end of the day, richard was the one to drive Misha back home.

“Will you be OK with your arm?” Richard asked, watching Misha move out of the car.

“I will Richard. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me today.”

“Hey…you know I’d do anything for you.” Richard said.

“I know.” Misha grinned. “See you later, Richard.”

“Later.” Richard watched Misha walk int his house before he left.


End file.
